Primera experiencia
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: El pequeño expandió sus párpados sin ninguna intención de pestañear, completamente absorto en el obsceno sonido y la limpia imagen de la penetración. Apretando una manita en su pantalón, muy cerca de esa zona personal que le cosquilleaba casi con dolor y que aun así le otorgaba un extraño gusto al que más adelante sabría darle el nombre de placer. [Rape/Shota] [? x Yuuri]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, MAPPA._

* * *

¿Sexo? Si bien entendía ligeramente de lo que se trata el mantener relaciones sexuales, y vio una o dos imágenes en un libro de biología de los chicos de sexto grado que quisieron impresionarlo, no supo que estaba muy lejos de _saber_ y _conocer_ hasta que se aventuró en una experiencia más cercana, cuando por accidente había escuchado a un compañero de clases decir que vio a sus padres "haciéndole un hermanito".

Entonces, a sus ocho años la curiosidad de Yuuri creció como un monstruo mítico listo para devorar, haciendo lo imposible para alguien de su edad por mantenerse despierto gran parte de las noches y así merodear cerca de la habitación de sus padres, espiándolos con las mejillas encendidas. En las dos semanas que se había dado a esta labor nunca sorprendió a los mayores _con las manos en la masa_ , sin embargo, las cosas llegan de una u otra manera.

…

Ni siquiera estaban desvestidos. Ella se encontraba de espaldas con sus uñas pintadas arruinando la corteza del escritorio, con el pantalón del pijama bajado y las pantaletas movidas a un lado, gimiendo ahogadamente por el pañuelo que le cubría la boca; y él detrás solo con el pantalón abierto, penetrándola de una forma muy cruda mientras le masajeaba uno de sus pechos por debajo de la camisa.

No era la primera noche que sus padres los dejaban solos y con la hermana mayor a cargo, ni tampoco la primera vez que el novio universitario de ella venía de visita por la ventana. Yuuri se preguntó si era el mismo sujeto, no podía saberlo con esa máscara extraña que llevaba y que hacía que su respiración se escuchara más oscura y desagradable. En este tiempo se acostumbró a estar despierto de noche y solo los vio por casualidad al ir en busca de alguna galleta, deteniéndose a observarlos con una dedicación infantil a través de la puerta abierta.

— ¿Mari… nee-chan?

Uno, dos, cinco, ocho, muchos furiosos empujes contra su trasero que botaban a Mari hacia delante y la traían de regreso para otra embestida más. Ella hacía mucho ruido tras el pañuelo que se había humedecido por su saliva y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirando reojo a Yuuri que no entendía por qué la veía llorar, más cuando el sujeto movió la mano con la que sostenía un arma para meterla entre ambos cuerpos. Se veía igual a la que usaba para jugar de poli y ladrón con el hijo del vecino.

Su hermana se alteró de repente y el hombre siseó para que callara, pero Mari no pudo obedecer cuando la punta de la pistola entró en su ano, provocando que se encorvara de manera muy rara e hiciera mucho más ruido, y el niño recién se percató de que ella tenía las muñecas amarradas. Seguía sin comprender del todo, una parte de sí tenía miedo, pero la otra no quería irse, quería mirar.

Cada vez que salía esa polla bien desarrollada se dejaba ver por el curioso Yuuri. Era varonil, gruesa, venosa, fuerte… grande, mucho más grande que su _pipí_ y nacía de un nido de vellos rizados y oscuros que él aún desconocía en su propio cuerpo.

Así que donde entraba esa carne dura tan insistentemente era en la vagina de su hermana, pensó.

Cuando el hombre volteó el rostro para mirarlo a través de los agujeros de su máscara de demonio, Yuuri adivinó que le sonreía. Los dedos que tiraban del pezón ya rojo de la chica de dieciséis años bajaron para tirar del pantalón de lana y que terminara de caer al piso, y apretó el muslo de Mari para que sacara la pierna y la subiera a la silla del escritorio, dejando que Yuuri disfrutara el espectáculo completo.

El pequeño expandió sus párpados sin ninguna intención de pestañear, completamente absorto en el obsceno sonido y la limpia imagen de la penetración, apretando una manita en su pantalón, muy cerca de esa zona personal que le cosquilleaba casi con dolor y que aun así le otorgaba un extraño gusto al que más adelante sabría darle el nombre de placer.

Yuuri no notó su boca seca, no se dio cuenta que sudaba, no sabía que casi no respiraba, no le importó ser descubierto. La polla y la pistola penetraban al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera sabía darle forma a la intimidad de su hermana, pero seguía siendo todo un impacto para su mente y su cuerpo inexpertos. De golpe se encogió en cuclillas por las raras contracciones bajo su ombligo y empezó a respirar muy fuerte, no estaba seguro de si le dolía o qué.

Los cosquilleos comenzaron a repartirse por otras áreas y le dio miedo.

Alzó la cabeza que había puesto entre sus rodillas temblorosas por la impresión, cuando aquel sonido rayando en lo asqueroso salió debajo de la máscara y unas gotas muy blancas y espesas empezaron a brotar con esfuerzo del orificio femenino donde todo había ocurrido. El cañón del arma fue lo primero en retirarse, seguido de la polla que se bamboleó al caer colgando, salpicando gruesos hilos que al romperse gotearon hasta el suelo, y así permitió que el resto de la esencia saliera con libertad del atormentado canal de Mari.

El hombre le quitó el pañuelo de la boca y soltó a la pelinegra que apenas pudo sostenerse sobre la mesa, gimoteando de pavor y dolor casi sin voz. Mari terminó por desparramarse en el piso y luego de algunas cortas convulsiones se vomitó encima.

Aún acuclillado Yuuri la vio vomitarse a través del espacio entre las piernas del desconocido y el hedor le penetró directamente, haciéndolo arrugar su expresión. Las botas resonaron pesadamente en el tatami hasta detenerse frente al pequeño, el cual levantó el rostro para ver como aquella polla terminaba de encogerse hasta su tamaño normal, volviendo a ser cubierta por la telita de piel. El de la máscara se abotonó el pantalón, agarrando a Yuuri de la camisa para hacerlo levantar contra la pared.

— **¿Sabes hacerlo?** —escuchó que decía la voz distorsionada por la máscara con apariencia de demonio japonés. No sabía a qué se refería, por lo que el niño se abrazó a sí mismo y no dijo nada.

Vio la pistola descender hasta tocar por encima de su entrepierna, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en su pijama. Fue cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que esa parte de sí mismo estaba levantada y gimió sorprendido, sintiendo como si todo se acumulara y se endureciera bajo su ropa interior de doraemon.

El _demonio_ le dijo que quería ver lo que había ahí y Yuuri apretó sus labios hacia adentro, bajándose la ropa para descubrir su pollita parada como estaba antes la del adulto, siendo golpeada por el aire frío que lo hizo tiritar, sin embargo fue placentero. La miró fijamente, levantada y sonrosada en la punta apenas sobresaliente; la acarició con la yema de su índice por curiosidad, pero retiró su mano enseguida por la corriente repentina que sintió.

— **Tócala.**

En un estado de sumisión puso sus manos nerviosas alrededor de su polla infantil presionando apenas los dedos, y la corriente de antes se convirtió en punzadas pélvicas que no supo cómo aliviar. Jadeó asustado, apretando más fuerte como si así fuera a detener la sensación y solo consiguió intensificarla, añadiendo un toque de algo que lo hizo torcer los dedos de los pies por el gustito. "Te gusta, ¿no es así?" y "Mueve las manos como sientas que te agrada más" fueron su siguiente indicación, y desde el primer segundo que obedeció su mente se retorció y se nubló en colores brillantes.

Nunca se había tocado allí con otro propósito aparte de ayudarse a mear, y hacer eso jamás le hizo experimentar algo semejante, jamás había sentido esa piel tan tibia y sensible como ahora, jamás se le había puesto dura ni se le había alzado bajo ninguna circunstancia... y jamás había sentido tantas ganas de tocarla. Ni sabía en qué dirección corrían sus pensamientos cuando ya gemía quedito por el masaje de sus palmas en su delgado pene, primero suave y despacio, aumentando la fricción mientras sus ojos se perdían en las manchas luminosas que parpadeaban engañosas frente a sus ojos.

Todas las imágenes que acababa de vivir hace un momento se le incrustaron en las pupilas levemente ensanchadas y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos por sí solos, abriendo la boca para respirar y hacer ruidos que no comprendía por qué salían de esa manera. Fue eterno y apenas un instante a la vez, sus piernas se torcieron hacia adentro y se encogió hacia delante para luego volver a pegarse contra la pared cuando ocurrió una explosión dentro de su cabeza.

— **Buen chico.** —esa voz sátira penetró débilmente en su oído, mientras Yuuri continuaba fuera de la realidad.

— Mnhaa… aah… —sus jadeos eran suaves y lejos del escándalo, inocentes. Las cosquillas provocadas por el sudor y el picor en sus mejillas que le notificaba un indebido sonrojo lo acusaban de lo que había hecho, y sus ojitos comenzaron a lagrimear sin saber la razón.

Estaba por caer cuando una mano enorme lo enganchó por la axila, obligándolo a estar de pie. Sin fuerzas para oponerse Yuuri notó un pulgar metiéndose entre sus labios para que los entreabriera, y el _demonio_ se subió la máscara para descubrirse su propia boca y unirla con la del niño. La lengua babosa se empujó entre sus dientes de leche para enroscarse alrededor de la suya y la barba ajena le raspó alrededor de la boca, mientras la saliva del hombre se metía en su boca y la suya se le escapaba por las comisuras de sus labios. Sabía amargo y horrible, como a colillas de cigarro.

Luego sus bocas se separaron con un ruido morboso.

— **Ya eres todo un señorito.** —una risita bailó en el aire, y los pasos pesados alejándose fueron lo último que escuchó Yuuri cuando el _demonio_ desapareció. Ahora solo quedaban los débiles sollozos de su hermana y su propia respiración emocionada.

Las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo. Miró sus manos donde seguía sujeta su pollita ya floja y aliviada, manchadas por el líquido viscoso que vio antes y que fue expulsado de sus inmaduros testículos. Sabía que se llamaba semen, dentro del cual habitaban miles y millones de minúsculos Yuuris similares a la forma de un renacuajo. Así que con esta leche se hacían bebés, si se llenaba a una niña grande con esto podían nacer bebés, así como lo hicieron a él.

— La Cigüeña no existe.


End file.
